A Card Says It All
by wordsareanexpression
Summary: Puck is struggling to find an original way to propose.Will browsing online give him the solution?


**I posted this story and then realised I never did any sort of disclaimer. My apologies! I do not have any sort of affiliation to Glee other than being a fan. It all belongs to FOX and Ryan Murphy.**

**This is the first time I have ever written anything that I felt other people could read. I know it's not perfect but would love if people would review to tell me if I am in any way capable of writing a decent story. Thanks and enjoy!**

So here's the thing. He's a pretty romantic guy. He may not come across as that with his carefree attitude, his vulgar language and his bragging about how he used to be a stud. That all changed though when he became a one woman man, specifically a Rachel Berry man!

Noah Puckerman was still the self proclaimed badass he always was and if anyone ever doubted him, he wouldn't be afraid to suggest that they take the conversation outside to prove it. Admittedly it never got that far though if Rachel was around. Hell she usually changed the topic before he even got the chance to proclaim his badassness!

So anyways he does plenty to prove to Rachel that he is a romantic guy and of course she has to gush about his gestures to her friends so it's pretty common knowledge to his group of friends. They heard about the breakfast in bed, the flowers for no reason other than he was thinking of her as he passed the flower shop, the little mini breaks to different places when she was free, the romantic picnics on the balcony of their apartment at night, the little notes he sneaks into her coat pocket for her to find at different times of the day and of course he told them about the little pieces he bought for her in Victoria's Secret every so often that they both reaped the rewards of! What? He needs to keep his rep up so that people don't think he has become a different person altogether!

But Puck has come across a problem and in his mind it is the biggest problem he could ever face. Bigger than his fantasy football team sucking major balls and him having to pay 200 bucks to one of the other guys at the end of the season and that is a constant worry for Puck.

He wants to propose. He already has the ring and the permission from the dads to do it but he only intends on doing it once and if he's gonna do this he's gonna do it right and make it the most epic badass proposal anyone on this planet has ever done.

He wants to keep it private though. He knows how successful Rachel is and they try their best to keep their relationship out of the spotlight. They attend public events together but when they can they prefer to spend their time at home where the cameras can't follow them and detail every last thing they do.

He knows where he is going to propose. In their house, plain and simple. It's where they started their living together relationship, where he intends to start their married lives together and where fingers crossed they will raise their kids together so it seems like a perfect location to have another landmark moment in their relationship.

He spends months after getting everything sorted thinking about how he is going to propose. The ring is hidden under a loose floorboard that Rachel knows nothing about so he is not worried she will find it. He just has no clue how to make it perfect, original and exactly what she would want. He trawls the internet looking for ideas but nothing stands out to him at all.

It is during these trawling sessions that Puck stumbles across a website that catches his eye. He was getting pretty fed up of looking and thinking of ideas for the day and he was about to close the browser when he saw an ad for a website where you design your own cards. The ad showed a picture of a card with the design as the front of a tabloid magazine with an unknown person's face on the front with a headline screaming it was their birthday. Puck decided to go onto the website just to piss about on it and see what he could mess with.

He followed the link and saw all the different types of cards you could make, wedding cards, birthday cards, and get well soon cards, all designed to the creators desire and you could insert pictures of yourself on them.

Puck was thinking to himself how cool it would be if he got one of those cards for his birthday or how cool it could be for him to do one for Rachel for her birthday or just as a new little treat when it hit him. He could use this to propose! He could make his own card for Rachel, get it sent to her and surprise her completely in his proposal. That was it, the wheels in his head were in motion and he knew now how he was going to ask Rachel to marry him.

"Good morning baby. It's time to wake up. I've got your breakfast and your mail for you." Puck whispered into Rachel's ear trying to coax her out of her slumber.

Rachel stirred in the bed and smiled when she opened her eyes to see Noah there with a tray in his hands filled with all her favourite foods and a single flower sitting in a vase.

This was one of her favourite ways to wake up. The man she loved taking care of her in a beautiful way. There were plenty of other ways Noah knew she enjoyed being woken up as well but for mornings off after a week that felt never ending in the theatre, this is just what she needed.

"Mmm, good morning to you too Noah. To what do I deserve this treat?" She asked as she sat up in the bed to take the tray from him.

"Baby if I could you would get this treat or some other treat every morning as you wake up." Puck says with a devilish grin on his face. "Aw shit I forgot the syrup for your pancakes. I'll be back in, you start opening your mail and eating and I'll be back in a minute." He kissed her on the forehead, handed her the mail and left the room heading for the kitchen.

Taking a bite of her fruit Rachel sighed and smiled to herself. Noah really did spoil her and she was so grateful to him for that. There were times in her past where she felt she deserved none of this but Noah changed that. He showed her that she was special in places other than the theatre and there was more to her than her voice and her abilities on the stage.

As she took another bite of her fruit she started looking through the mail that was delivered. There were the usual bills, a letter stamped from Paris which she automatically knew was from Kurt who was over there furthering his studies and one envelope which had no markings for where it came from. Sure it was addressed to her but there were no markings showing what state it was delivered in or anything. She shrugged her shoulders and ripped open the envelope.

What she saw confused her and shocked her to her core. It was a card with a picture of Noah down on one knee holding open a ring box. She opened the card slowly trying to make sense of what this was. On the inside there was a message typed on the card-

_To my beautiful, talented and astonishing Rachel._

_You have no idea how happy you make me every day. I get up in the morning with a smile on my face and I go to bed with a smile on my face knowing that you are there by my side. You cannot imagine the depth of my feelings for you. I only hope the little gestures I give you and the little presents show you in some small way even one percent of the love I have for you. _

_Rachel when I'm with you Good Times really have never seemed so good and I really do just need you now. (See what I did there babe! Told you you were with one seriously smooth BAMF!)_

_Rachel I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you without any shadow of a doubt._

_Rachel Barbra Berry will you marry me?_

_Yours forever, Noah._

Rachel just sat in the bed gobsmacked. She had no idea how to react. The tears were pouring down her face, her jaw was dropped and she was sat there half sobbing, half laughing. As if a light bulb went off in her head she pushed the tray aside on the bed and jumped out of it so quick running out of the room in search of Noah.

"NOAH WHERE ARE YOU?" She yelled as she turned the corner out of her room only to see her Noah at the end of the hall in the exact same pose as he had been in on the front of the card that she held in her hand. The floor was covered in petals and there were lights hung up around the arch that separated the hall from the rest of the apartment.

"I'm guessing you got my card then Rach?" Puck asked with an ear splitting, cheeky grin on his face.

All Rachel could do was put her hands to her mouth and let the tears flow.

"So what do you say then babe? Are you gonna answer me now or make me wait for the mail to come again for me to get my answer?"

The next thing Puck knew there was a tiny brunette barrelling herself towards him and he only just had enough time to put his arms out before she was knocking him to the ground.

"Oh Noah. Yes, Yes, Yes, of course I will marry you!" Rachel squealed in excitement. She was astounded but all she could do was kiss every little part of his face that she could get her lips to.

Puck lay on the ground with Rachel on top of her, his hands wrapped tight around her waist laughing at her reaction. When he finally got to kiss her it was a searing and loving kiss that allowed him to pour all the words he wrote on her card into. He pulled back to look into her eyes and all he could do was smile before she was squealing and kissing him again.

Eventually Puck was able to separate himself and Rachel from each other long enough to place the ring on her finger as Rachel just gushed and squealed and made some very unusual noises out of shock. Puck chuckled to himself and asked, "So babe what do you think of my proposal? Was it romantic and original enough for us?"

"Noah I am so shocked. I can't believe we are engaged. It is so amazing. How on earth did you get the card? Your words were beautiful. I love you so much Noah. It is perfect, just us on our own and more than anything I ever could have dreamed of. Oh my god Noah-"

Puck just kissed her to get her to stop talking. He should have known this was coming; a happy Rachel was a babbling Rachel! He really didn't care though. Let her be happy, she was making him the happiest man and the luckiest SOB in the world!

In his opinion it was the most epic, most badass proposal ever and all those guys who wrote their proposal in the sand or got it written in the sky could go suck on it. He didn't care if Rachel told everyone how he proposed or showed them the card and made him look like he had completely lost his manhood, all he cared about was he was engaged to the love of his life and of course that they were about to have some unbelievable engagement sex- well if he could get Rachel to stop talking.

Aw who was he kidding? He had awesome badass skills to get her to stop talking or at least to get her saying things he really wanted to hear her saying, i.e. his name and you best believe he wanted to hear that plenty today!


End file.
